


Samus drabbles

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Samus Aran, feared bounty Hunter and useless lesbian.





	Samus drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic about Samus being cute.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340593) by Tin. 



Samus had a victory routine. Go home, sleep and eat pizza for 2 days straight, and then hit her favorite bar. Her favorite place was unpronounceable by human tongue, a mixed species bar. The lighting was cool and dim, designed to be pleasant to the eyes of virtually any species, and the music was never too loud. El, The barkeeper, was good company. They always knew the right questions to ask, the right words to avoid, and they gave decent advice but only when you asked for it.

It was comfortable for Samus in a way human civilization never was. She had spent her developmental years living among the chozo, she never picked up the common social skills every human had. In a human dominated city like this she always felt like the outsider, but here everyone was an outsider. No one expected you to understand complex social rituals of a thousand different species spread across a million worlds so a complete lack of any social skills didn’t stand out.

It also gave Samus a lot more leeway for dealing with… stickier situations, such as the one she found herself in now.

“And you are sure they are looking at me.” She asked.

“Staring would be more accurate.” El said, sliding her a drink.

“You think they recognize me?”

“I think there is a very good chance.”

“I see.” She sipped her drink. Samus was known across the galaxy, of course. She had a reputation to maintain. She couldn’t just do nothing. So she turned to look.

The pair was sitting across the bar at a table. And they were most certainly staring at her.

The first had short bright orange hair, pleasant green skin, and three red eyes that matched her low cut dress. The second was the loudest shade of pink Samus had ever seen on a humanoid, she had cute antennae poking up through her purple hair, and she was dressed much more modestly than her companion in a teal sweater.

God they were cute.

And now they were _blushing_. Because Samus was clearly staring.

She winked at them and casually turned back to the bar.

“ _El you gotta help me I have no idea what to do._ ” Samus hissed quietly, her face turning bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I am leaving this open for more entries, I have an absolute love of socially awkward Samus.


End file.
